


The Cold Escape

by Stulot



Category: robron
Genre: Emmerdale - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stulot/pseuds/Stulot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert go on a weekend trip with Aaron’s family to a ski lodge where Chas is getting married.</p>
<p>Includes: fluffy fluff, skiing, domestic stuff, a hot tub, shower smex, heart to hearts, a drunken Chas, a jealous Robert and long beards.</p>
<p>The idea: It came to me when I tried shaving my bf. Then all the rest sorta happened. Oh, the ski lodge is a real place I will never get the chance to go back to so I took a revisit here instead. The story probably doesn’t do it justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is a standalone but takes place in the same AU as;  
> In Time  
> Moving  
> Let Go

THURSDAY

"This is nice" Robert expressed, looking around the generous holiday home. Coming from someone who’d gotten used to the finer things in life it was a real compliment.

It looked just as idyllic as you’d imagine a ski lodge in the Cairngorms would, only grander. It housed six bedrooms, two which had ensuites, an indoor jacuzzi, an open plan kitchen/living room with an open fireplace in the middle and walls covered in solid wood. The big room had a double height ceiling and on the one side was a big loft situated that included a bedroom and TV room.

"Thanks for the help" Aaron muttered as he put down his and Robert’s bags. Why did he always ended up carrying their stuff?

"Wow" Chas exclaimed as she too came into the room, turning back to Moira who was making her way through the entrance "You need to give me your mum’s number, need to call and thank her for lending us the place".

"Oh believe me, you don’t wanna do that" Cain said, speaking from experience. He too was carrying two big bags which he dumped to the floor next to Aaron.

"Yeah, better stay clear" James agreed and gave Chas a peck on the cheek. He knew firsthand after his and John’s run in with her that Moira’s mum wasn’t an easy woman to deal with, even if it was just to say thank you.

Moira shook her head in amusement. It was always interesting seeing so many people scared of her mother.

"What did I miss now?" Adam, who was the last one through the front door, looked annoyed at them. He’d been sulking during the whole long car ride because Vic hadn’t gotten the time off and so he was stuck in a house with couples.

"Nothing mate" Aaron replied. "Only, last one in gets the small bedroom" he yelled, grabbed the bags again and ran downstairs looking for where to put their things.

"Well it’s not like I’m gonna need a big one!" Adam yelled after him.

Robert chuckled a bit before descending the stairs himself. This was going to be an interesting weekend.

"There’s another fireplace down here!" Aaron yelled, not realizing Robert was just behind him. He plunged himself down on the big soft brown sofa and looked around the room, he couldn’t believe this was someone’s vacation place.

"Mm, and a pretty good wine collection too" Robert cleared the dust from a few of the bottles that were hanging on a metal rack on the wall. He leaned over Aaron from behind and whispered into his ear "I also see a hot tub outside, I say we open a bottle and get in".

Reaching his hands behind his head, Aaron found Robert’s hair and let his fingers play with the soft blond strands he loved so much before pulling him in for a soft kiss.

"Oy, weren’t you two suppose to pick a room?" Cain was toting a big bag again, as well as an annoyed face.

Moira was only two steps behind and as she knew the place, pointed them in the right direction. “You can take the room at the end if you want, it’s got an ensuite bath”

Aaron immediately jumped up, afraid that Cain was going to fight him for it. “Sweet, cheers”

Moira smiled and turned to her husband. “You and I can stay in here” she said, and motioned for a big, but not as big, room.

"How come they get the fancy room?"

"Because, look at them, they’re all loved up" she smiled cheekily.

"And what are we, and old married couple?" Cain played sulkier than he was.

"Well, yeah. But I think we can have fun in our room too" she wiggled her eyebrows and pulled Cain towards their room by his jacket.

Robert looked away “Oookey, time to see this room” He picked up his bag and headed towards a dark oak door.

"So, now we’re carrying our own bags are we?" Aaron asked sarcastically and looked at his own bag that was left on the floor. "You’re such a gent" he stated and followed suit into their bedroom for the weekend. "Nice" he said, trying to tone down his excitement and not sounding like a kid. It was probably twice as big as their bedroom at home. "Gonna have some fun in here" he smiled, craning his neck to give Robert a peck on the cheek.

"Right lads, hot tub or skiing!?" Adam shouted from behind them.

Robert turned around. “Actually we were just ab…” He was interrupted by a hard kick on the leg. “Ouch!”

"It’s a bit late for skiing innit?" Aaron tried and was doing his best not to look like someone who wanted his best friend to go away.

"Hot tub it is then!" Adam shouted oblivious happy and was already on his way upstairs again.

Robert rolled his eyes and sighed. “Where is Vic when you need her?”

Aaron chuckled. “Be nice”

Robert leaned on the doorpost and looked at Aaron with a cheeky, flirtatious grin. “I’m always nice”

"Is that right?"

"Yeah" Robert said, voice low and challenging. He leaned in and kissed Aaron, hungrily, wrapping his arms around his waist and pushing him inside the room. Skillfully, he shut the door behind them with his foot.

—

"Finally, I was starting to think you weren’t gonna show" Adam took another swig of his beer and shifted to the one side of the tub as Robert opened the porch door.

"Yeah, well, we were occupied" Robert replied, stretching the last word and throwing a mischievous look back at Aaron.

"Mmhmm" Adam looked at them with disbelief.

"Where are the rest?" Robert asked as he took the first step up on the tiny tub stair.

"They’ve already been in, and they aaaall know what you were up to" Adam laughed.

"Hurry up will you, it’s fucking freezing" Aaron complained as he was still standing barefoot in the snow, waiting for his turn to get into the frothy water. He pushed on Robert’s back who seemed to take his time only to tease. The hot water finally warmed his chilled body in seconds and he comfortably moved close to Robert. He slithered down as low as possible so the surface just about covered his ears. Adam handed them a beer each that had been chilling in the snow.

Snow was slowly falling on them and the clear evening sky was filled with stars. The tub suddenly stopped producing bubbles and with it a serene silence came over them. It was so calm and soothing sitting out here, looking up at the sky, catching a snowflake or two on your tongue. There was a good solid minute or two before either of the boys spoke and only because Chas’ laughter from inside the house broke the quiet.

Aaron laughed. “Trust my mum to spoil the moment” he looked at Adam. “What are they doing anyway?”

"Preparing tea, I guess" He pushed his beer back into the snow.

"You don’t sound that happy when you’re cooking" Robert teased, knowing how much Aaron muttered whenever he was in the kitchen. He received a pinch to his waist. "Ow!" Skills in the kitchen weren’t really a strong suit for either of them, but the difference was that Aaron enjoyed it but struggled to follow recipes no matter how many times Vic had tried teaching him. However, in the end, the food always tasted good. For Robert, recipes weren’t a problem but he couldn’t make it taste good even if he was held at gunpoint. It was a wonder they got fed at all.

"Just think lad, this time in.." Adam stopped, doing the math in his head "..what, like 40 hours we’ll be brothers…sort of" he smiled at Aaron.

"I thought James wasn’t your father?" Aaron replied, well aware of the differences Adam and James had gone through.

"Well, he’s not" Adam said quietly, frowning quickly. "But he’s still family". He smiled at his friend again. They had known each other for so long and a part of him already felt as if they were brothers, their loyalty towards each other proved it, but James and Chas’ wedding would make it more real and it really excited him. And he knew Aaron felt the same.

Robert studied the glances the soon-to-be brothers gave each other. If he hadn’t known Adam was straight and hadn’t been dating his sister, he might have been more jealous as you could easily read more into the looks than what was the truth. Especially, since he’d always suspected that a tiny part of Aaron held a crush, albeit small, on Adam, no matter how ridiculous it sounded. Usually it didn’t bother him, but on some days, like today, being surrounded by Aaron’s family, he felt extra vulnerable, and lonely. He and Vic, who felt their boyfriends’ strong connection too, had had long conversations about it. Over the nearly two years they’d been together he’d almost learned to deal with it and even deeply appreciate it. Good friends were a rarity and when you had them you better hold on to them. Having alienated himself from most of his friends from his previous life, he only really had Aaron, and Vic. And Adam, he guessed. Just as well really, when choosing Aaron he’d made a fresh start, gotten a new chance at life. A more honest one. Sure, there was the occasional former business associate he’d meet sometimes for afterwork, but he wouldn’t go as far as calling them friends. 

Robert shook himself out of his thoughts. “You know what, I think I’m gonna go light the fire and open that bottle I had my eyes on” he said and gave Aaron a kiss.

"Ok. Want me to come?" Aaron asked, slightly confused of the sudden declaration.

"Nah, stay" he reassured. "I’ll call you when the fire is done" he said as his feet hit the snow, causing him to sprint the few steps to the door.

Aaron turned back to Adam. “Guess it’s just you and me then” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No chance mate!" Adam laughed and splashed some water in Aaron’s direction. A water fight soon broke loose.

"Adam!" It was Moira shouting from the balcony above them. She stuck her head out over the railing, looking down at the pair who looked back at her as if they had been little school boys caught in a lie. "Get up and come help me get the snowmobiles ready for tomorrow. We’re heading out first thing in the morning."

"Who are we?" Adam asked.

"The grownups" She turned the attention to Aaron. "You’re going skiing aren’t you?"

"Uhm.." he hesitated, realizing he and Robert might get the cabin all to themselves.

Adam hit him on the shoulder, knowing exactly what his friend was thinking. “Yes you are! You’re not leaving me alone out there!” he shouted. “You horny bastard” he added lower so his mother wouldn’t hear.

"Good" Moira smiled. "Tea’s ready in about an hour, plenty of time to test start the snowmobiles, come on" she pushed Adam, who reluctantly and with a big sigh finally got out of the tub.

"Shut it off and cover it up will ya" he asked Aaron before heading inside.

Aaron did what he said, making sure the thick cover was secured properly before heading inside himself. He grabbed one of the thick bathrobes that hung nearby the door, quickly got out of his swim trunks and wrapped the fluffy clothing around him.

"Perfect timing" Robert smiled. He was on his knees by the open fireplace, poking at a small flame with a metal tool. "I just got it started" he said, rising from the floor. He took one of the glasses of wine that stood waiting on the wooden coffee table and gave it to Aaron. "This is a killer. Try it"

Aaron did as told. “Mm it’s good” he said, voice a tad uncertain. Telling wines apart wasn’t exactly his forte and he couldn’t help but chuckle as he saw Robert’s disheartened look; like a puppy that just had been kicked. His boyfriend was really in his right element up here he thought as they sat down on the sofa. Big, lavish house, fireplaces, hot tub and expensive wines. That’s what he’d given up to be with him and even though Robert assured him he didn’t miss his old lifestyle he knew he did and he knew he fought to get it back every day when he left for his job in the city. And up here it was evident. It wasn’t really a life Aaron himself required, but if Robert wanted it, he wouldn’t stand in his way, just as long as he could stand by his side.

"What are you thinking?" Robert stretched and crossed his long legs as he draped an arm around Aaron’s shoulders.

Aaron drew in a slow breath. “Nothing really” He looked up at Robert, a warm smile lingering on his lips. “This just feels really nice” he said, cuddling closer and capturing Robert’s hand at his shoulder with his own. They sat quiet for a moment, looking into the comforting flames of the fire and soaking in the atmosphere; the warm smell from each other, a hint of chlorine dangling in the air, the cozy feel of the robe, the tiny sparks from the fireplace, the dull voices from the floor above. They had both been working hard lately and from all the turmoil with Aaron’s nightmares a few months back this little getaway couldn’t have come at a better time.

"I was thinking" Robert started, hesitating for a second. He leaned forward and placed the glass back on the coffee table, causing Aaron to shift in his seat. Turning to him, he said, "I think we should look for a place of our own" He tried reading Aaron’s eyes for a first reaction before he continued, pitching his idea like a proper salesman. "As much as I love living with Vic and Adam, it can be, you know…a bit crowded sometimes. Plus, my company is doing well, and we want our own space eventually anyway, it just seems like the right time" He tilted his head closer to Aaron’s and whispered into his ear "Besides, we can’t really be as loud as we want"

Aaron laughed with a snort. “Should have known that was the real reason”. He took another sip of the wine. “No need to sell it, I agree” he said shortly, before placing a hand on Robert’s knee as he pushed himself up from the sofa. “Also, your sis is kinda doin’ ma head in” He placed his glass next to Robert’s. “I gotta go take a shower before dinner, I stink of chlorine”

Robert spread out on the sofa, grabbed his phone, and looked particularly smug about himself. “I’ll start looking for flats then!” he yelled after Aaron who was already half way in the shower.

—

Fresh out of the shower, Aaron was enjoying a second glass of red, but instead of a robe, he was now dressed in gray sweats and a black t-shirt (dead sexy as Robert called it). Ascending the stairs, he sauntered into the kitchen where Moira was chopping some cucumber accompanied by some 80s music, looking more relaxed than he usually saw her. “Where’s mum?”

Moira pointed the knife to the loft, still bobbing her head to the tunes. “Dinner is ready in ten” she added.

"Thanks" he smiled and quickly made his way up the metal spiral staircase, two steps at a time. To the right there was a bedroom and to the left a small private TV room that overlooked the big dining/kitchen/living room area. His mum was sitting relaxed in the small checkered sofa, feet on the low round table that looked more expensive than anything he’d ever owned.

"Love. Come here" she said upon his arrival and held her one arm out, requesting for him to sit close. Which he did to indulge her.

"What are you watching?" He asked with a frown at the TV. It looked like some weird Japanese game show.

"I have no idea" she said as she turned down the sound, only to discover Moira’s music from below. She squeezed his shoulders, "I’m so glad you’re here". Ever since she’d found out the truth about him and Robert, things had been tense between them but after Robert had reached out for her help all those months ago, during Aaron’s nightmares, they had rebuilt their relationship and it was now stronger than ever. "For a while there I was afraid you wouldn’t be" she said quietly, not wanting to think about all the ‘ifs’. Shaking her head clear, she brushed away a tiny tear and it was then Aaron’s glass caught her eye. "Since when do you drink wine?" she asked, instantly switching the mood from somber to bright.

Aaron chuckled, recalling all the pints she had served him in the pub. “Since I moved in with Mr. Suit and we were really bored one weekend. Mind you, I haven’t mastered the white stuff yet”.

"Well you can practise on Saturday, your fella helped me pick something out for the starters".

Aaron’s eyebrows shot up in surprise “I didn’t know you two talked”. They weren’t exactly at each other’s throats anymore but he hadn’t expected them to be keeping any longer conversations without his presence.

"Well, I asked him for help" she said with a shrug, brushing it off as it was no big deal.

He smiled gently. “Thanks”

"What for?"

"For including Robert. I know it means a lot to him. And to me" he added.

She sighed sadly. “Oh kiddo” she pressed him closer. “I’m so sorry”. His words hit her hard, having not fully realized before just how much damage her behavior and distance from him had made for her son having to thank her for feeling fully included in her wedding. “Can’t hold a grudge forever can I? Besides, I can see the lad is besotted with you. Anyone can” she smiled, afraid to reveal what was really eating at her.

Aaron returned the smile, it was nice hearing the confirmation about Robert’s feelings toward him. Not that he doubted them, it was just nice hearing they looked as genuine to others as they felt to him.

"Right, this wedding" he said carefully. "It will be the last one won’t it?" he asked, half concerned, half teasingly.

"Here’s hoping" Chas said and clinked their glasses together.

With perfect timing, it was then James popped his head into the room, startling them both. ”Tea’s ready”.

"Down in a tick love" Chas replied and puckered her lips and made a smacking sound, sending a kiss through the air.

"He’s good for you" Aaron stated, looking in the direction James disappeared.

"I know" she replied quietly with a smile.

—

It took James a while to gather everyone around the dinner table; Chas and Aaron were deep in a conversation, Robert was engulfed in real estate ads, Adam wanted to finish up the last bit on the snowmobiles and Cain had dozed off in his and Moira’s bedroom. When they finally sat down the food had gone from hot to lukewarm.

"No complaining, I take no responsibility, this is all on you guys" Moira said with annoyance in her voice.

"I’m sure it’s fine" Robert encouraged.

"Doesn’t matter what it is, I could eat anything right now" Cain declared and loaded a big spoon of mash onto his plate.

The dishes were passed around the table under a constant chatter and plates and glasses were soon filled.

Adam, Aaron and Robert were enthusiastically planning what slopes to hit and how much Jäger to bring in the day to come. Well, Aaron and Adam mostly did, Robert was concentrating on not feeling too anxious about the fact he hadn’t skied since he was fifteen and trying to steer them both away from the steepest slopes. Cain and Moira bickered over snowmobile routes, Cain not fully accepting that she knew her way around up here better than he did. And James and Chas were deep in wedding prep and didn’t pay much attention to the others.

"You!" Chas suddenly exclaimed, pointing her fork at Robert. "Please make sure that that" she said and circled the fork in front of her own chin before pointing it at Aaron’s. "I’m not having him look like that at my wedding".

"What’s wrong with my beard?" Aaron snorted.

"It’s too long and unruly, I want a handsome clean-shaven son in the wedding photos" Chas stated determinedly.

Robert’s hand found its way to Aaron’s scruff, pinching it lightly “But I love my little bear” he chirped teasingly.

"Thank you!" Aaron said looking at his mother and motioned with his hand at Robert.

"More like a teddy bear" Chas replied which received a few snickers from the table.

"What about Adam then? He looks like the second Moses" Cain tried and nodded towards his step-son.

"He’s not my son, can’t force him can I?" Chas answered defiantly.

"Leave me out of this!" Adam yelled with a laugh and half his mouth filled with food.

"I don’t get it, all these lads your age with beards worse than an old sailor" Moira mused. "How come you’re not sporting one then?" she directed her question at Robert.

"Well, I’m not their age, am I?" He quickly replied.

"You couldn’t grow one even if you tried" Aaron laughed and received a kick under the table.

"Stick a carrot in your gob will ya!?" Robert threw back.

"Babyface" Aaron mumbled, getting a second dig in.

FRIDAY

It was a perfect day to hit the slopes, fresh snow had fallen in the early morning, the temperature was a few degrees below zero and the sun was shining strong, making the powder glisten. It was nearly half twelve and the trio had gotten a few hours of good skiing under their belt. If it hadn’t been for Adam’s lazy ass, which Aaron and Robert had to drag out of bed, they would have been out even earlier. Since they only had this one day, they wanted to make the most out of it. They didn’t hold anything on the others though as they had been gone before either one of them had managed to leave the bed.

By now, their legs were pretty spent and stomachs were growling.

"How ‘bout here then?" Adam shouted and pointed to a calm place between some trees, just off the piste. It was a nice spot, sun hitting hit, a big pile of snow to dig in and still in view for others skiers to spot them.

Robert gave him a thumbs up and turned his skis after him. As Adam stopped he tried making a quick stop himself, causing snow to splatter all over Adam.

"Oy cut it, that’s like the fifth time today!" Adam tried sounding serious as he brushed some of the snow off of him.

"Yeah, and I’m getting good at it" Robert said proudly. He’d been a bit like Bambi when they’d started in the morning but it hadn’t taken him long before he got the hang of it again. Like riding a bike really.

They both laughed and quickly removed their backpacks and freed their skis from their boots.

"Erhm, little help over here!"

The request came from Aaron a few meters away who had lost momentum on his snowboard.

"Seriously? Again?" Robert sighed. "You could just loosen your boot you know" he said, approaching Aaron.

"I know, but I like it when you help me" Aaron said with a bright, eye-crinkling smile which gave him an eye roll from Robert and soon after, his glove clad hand which pulled him forward.

Robert shook his head, Aaron could really be a big, playful kid sometimes, far from the grumpy mechanic most people saw him as. Digging his feet in the snow he leaned forward as much as he could as he got to play wrecker. “I’ll be more sore in my arm than my legs tomorrow”.

"Yeah yeah yeah" Aaron brushed off his boyfriend’s complaints, knowing they weren’t too serious. As they came to a stop he gave him a thank you peck before unbuckling his feet and removing some excess snow from his board before he shoved it down in the snow.

Adam was lighting the tiny disposable grill they’d brought with them. “It says we have to wait 30 minutes for this thing” he said, holding up the instructions.

Aaron unzipped Robert’s backpack. “Forget it.” he scoffed. “There, there’s fire. Here, here’s a sausage” Aaron stated and slammed the dog down on the grill. “Tada. No need to wait”.

Robert frowned. “You’re not putting mine on there, I’m not eating coal”

Aaron shrugged his shoulders. “Fine, but I’ll get to eat first” he said, looking rather pleased with himself.

"Alright, you’ll be in charge of the charred food, I’m gonna dig us some nice places to sit" Adam said, grabbing the extendable shovel they’d brought with them.

"What am I in charge of then?" Robert asked.

Aaron looked up from his place at the grill. “You’re in charge of standing there looking pretty of course”.

"Thanks" Robert said sarcastically.

"Yeah Rob" Adam laughed. "Go stand by the slope looking pretty and see if you can find someone that can give us a refill" he said, throwing the nearly empty flask of Jäger at him as a joke.

"Bet you a fiver he can!" Aaron shouted quickly.

"Fine, you’re on" Adam clapped his hands together. "No one’s gonna stop for that" he laughed and pointed to Robert.

"Oh for Christ’s sake" Robert pretended to mutter although he was secretly enjoying the bet as he walked towards the slope with determined steps. As determined you could walk in ski boots and deep snow.

"Make me proud babe!" Aaron yelled after him.

"Ain’t gonna happen mate" Adam said cocky.

"You don’t know his magic powers, mate" Aaron replied, mockingly stressing his last word.

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Adam turned back to the big pile he was working on as Aaron went back to unpacking their food.

Very few minutes passed before they both heard voices to their right which made them turn their heads and be met by the sight of Robert chatting with a group of four girls. They could tell he was flashing a big smile and saying something that made the group laugh. It didn’t take long before one of the girls was pouring something into Robert’s flask.

"I hate that guy"Adam said, dumbfounded and half paralyzed at the scene in front of him. "I absolutely hate him". Which of course meant he really loved and was in awe of him.

"I warned you, magic powers" Aaron laughed.

Robert was now pointing at them both, which made the girls wave and Adam awkwardly returned the gesture. Aaron wasn’t too bothered. The girls soon left and Robert returned, throwing the flask back to Adam.

"Has he paid yet?" He asked Aaron with a smirk, pointing at Adam.

"Maybe we shouldn’t, it’s like stealing candy from a kid" Aaron faked a sympathetic expression.

"Yeah, maybe you’re right. It can’t be easy being so naive" Robert continued teasing.

"Alright, pack it in you two" Adam slung some snow at them, using the shovel. "I’ll buy you a pint later on, how ‘bout that?"

"Yeah, about that. You might need to buy those girls something too, I told them we’d meet them at the lodge at three" he explained, biting his lips.

"Rob" Aaron said sternly, a sigh accompanied. His idea of a fun day skiing wasn’t exactly hanging out with some flirtatious girls at the after ski.

Robert threw out his hands “Well I had to give them something back, didn’t I” he smiled coyly.

"I know you like to think it, but you’re not God’s gift you know" Aaron muttered.

Robert bent down in front of his boyfriend who was getting sulkier by the second and let his hands capture his face, thumbs stroking each cheek. “Well, maybe not, but even if it was true, he sent me as a gift to you” he spoke with a low voice, out of earshot for Adam, before moistening his lips and giving Aaron a soft kiss so warm that it might have melted the snow around them.

"That might just have been one of the cheesiest things you’ve ever said to me" Aaron replied unimpressed, lips still lingering close together.

"I guess I just can’t help myself" Robert smiled and pressed his face close again.

"Alright" Adam threw a packet of buns at them "We get it, you can’t get enough of each other. I know why you were late to the tub yesterday, I’m not that thick. But it’d be great if we could get some food today".

Aaron and Robert laughed a little and finally broke apart. Aaron fished out one of the buns from the plastic bag and grabbed one of the black sausages from the grill. “There you are. Food” he said and held out the hot dog for Adam to take. 

A few minutes later they were all feeling pretty content as they sat resting in Adam’s makeshift snow sofa, sun shining upon their faces and stomachs were full.

"Just one day now ‘til we’re family" Adam stated.

"God help us all" Robert rolled his eyes and hoisted himself up. "Does this mean he’s.." he said pointing at Adam "gonna be there for all the birthday parties and celebrations to come?".

"Mm afraid so, yeah" Aaron said sadly.

"Oy, as if I wasn’t already" Adam laughed, punching Aaron in the stomach.

"Tell you what though, you’re the first one to get an invite to our upcoming housewarming party" Robert fired off a huge grin. Maybe a bit too big for it to be anything but smug.

"What…" Adam looked confused between the pair.

"Nice one Rob" Aaron said, cocking an eyebrow at his boyfriend before turning his attention back to his friend. "We haven’t done anything yet…"

"But it will happen" Robert interrupted him.

"What is?" Adam’s confusion grew.

"We’re moving out" Robert sounded confident, bordering on cocky, a voice Aaron found deeply annoying.

"So I’m gonna be living alone with Vic?"

Aaron wasn’t sure if it was panic or happiness that was hidden in Adam’s voice. “Yeah, look mate, we only talked about this yesterday” he shot a glare at Robert, he’d hoped they could have talked about it some more before breaking the news to others. But he also knew once Robert got his mind set on something, nothing could stop him. “Nothing is definite”.

"Yeah ‘course it is!" Robert’s voice grew louder. "No offence Adam, but if I have to live with you and Vic any longer I might just kill myself".

"Oy, watch it" Aaron snarled, standing up with a jolt. "There’s a nice way of saying things and a not so nice way. Don’t be a prick Robert" he scolded him.

"Whatever. If you could have it your way you’d probably be shacked up with him forever wouldn’t you?!" Robert bit back, puffing his chest.

Aaron frowned. “Don’t be so ridiculous. Of course I wouldn’t!”

"Yeah well don’t be so enthusiastic about moving then" he said sarcastically and marched away.

"Where are you going now?" Aaron shook his head in annoyance.

"Steam, that’s what!" Robert shouted back over his shoulder and got Aaron’s dejected face in return. They were both two hotheads and they’d been together long enough to know when one of them needed space. ‘Steam’ had become their thing to say when it was best to remove themselves from the situation before saying something unnecessarily stupid to the other. Some claimed you should never leave an argument but this worked for them and it had probably saved them from punching each other on several occasions. When the steam had been let off elsewhere, then they could go back and have a proper conversation about it.

Aaron saw Robert quickly disappearing down the slope and returned to Adam.

"Wanna tell me what that was about?" Adam asked out of confusion as he started packing their stuff together.

"Your guess is as good as mine mate." Aaron sighed, one hand rubbing his temples.

"You’re really moving though, yeah?" Adam tried getting some grip of the situation.

"Well it’s not like we’ve found anything yet but yeah we kinda decided yesterday we’d look for something new" He looked back at the hill, as if he could still see Robert "Didn’t plan on telling you like this though" he added.

"That’s fine" Adam answered. "Good luck telling Vic though, she’s gonna be gutted not having you two around"

"Yeah, no one to help her keep you in check!" Aaron laughed, soon joined by Adam.

"Come on, let’s go find that lad of yours" Adam said as he closed his backpack. "Whereever he could be"

"Don’t worry, think I have a pretty good idea" Aaron said, checking his phone for the time. Nearly three.

It only took them a few minutes before reaching the cabin at the bottom of the hill. They quickly put their gear in the metal rack outside and head inside. Aaron, who went first, scanned the room as soon as they passed through the door. Just as he’d thought, there was Robert, chatting with a couple of the girls they had seen earlier in the slope. He was smiling, making the women laugh and was looking rather pleased with himself. He was too caught up with being the perfect entertainer to even notice Aaron and Adam were both staring at him.

"Doesn’t it bother you?" Adam asked, looking concerned.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders. “Nah, not really.” he said calmly. He meant it. Besides, he knew how his relationship with Adam could sometimes bother Robert.

However, Adam wasn’t convinced. “I mean since he used to date chicks, how can you be sure he’s not flirting for real?”

Aaron smiled. “Oh he’s flirting for real, make no mistake of that. But it’s a facade. That’s not the real Robert.”

Adam tilted his head as he looked at Robert again, harder this time, trying to understand what Aaron meant. “I can’t tell the difference”.

"That’s because you haven’t seen the real Robert". Very few people had, they had seen happy Robert, kind Robert, charming Robert, cruel Robert, angry Robert, upset Robert even remorseful Robert, but not…the real Robert. The one who opened up to his deepest thoughts in the middle of the night, the one who cried on your shoulder out of despair, the one who could look like a lost, scared kid.  
"I don’t think many have" he added, a hint of sadness to his words. It was a privilege to be one of the few to really know the real Robert, to know who he really was. At the same time, it made him sad thinking about it. Thinking of all the things he’d gone through to make him build such high walls around him and make his shell so hard to crack. It had taken him a long time to get through but when he finally did it had paid off, knowing someone for real was the most intimate thing one could share. It also made you vulnerable and that was a feeling Robert hated. ‘You just have to trust me’ he’d told him. And ever since, he had. And Aaron trusted him back. Without hesitation. And that’s why a little flirting never bothered him.

"Right" Aaron slapped Adam in the stomach and nodded in Robert’s direction. "Here comes the fun part" he said, walking towards the little group, Adam trailing behind.

"There you are honey! I’ve been looking all over for you!" Aaron exclaimed in a loud voice, putting on an act and wrapped his arms around Robert’s shoulders and planted a big kiss on him. "I’ve missed you" he said, pouting his lips for effect.

"Erhm yeah" Robert’s face immediately went chili red as he awkwardly sat up straight in his chair. "Sorry, I was just…" The girls were staring in shock at him and Adam was trying to stifle a laugh behind his hand. Aaron was right, this was the fun part, it wasn’t often you’d see Robert Sugden at a loss for words. 

"We should…go" one of the girls said, rising to her feet, looking equally red as Robert.

"Aww so soon?" Aaron faux pouted again.

They were already gone to get the chance to answer and Adam took their seats instead. As soon as they were out of view both he and Aaron burst out laughing.

Robert however, was showing a mix of embarrassment and regret. “Sorry” he mumbled. “You asshole” he added quietly, without any real meaning behind it. He knew he deserved it so he couldn’t really be mad.

Aaron couldn’t help himself from letting his hand mess with Robert’s hair. “Well you know that’s what you get when flirting with girls” he said as if he was talking to a child. “We’ve talked about this”.

"I know" Robert looked down, sighed, playing the part of a child perfectly. He glanced at Aaron from the corner of his eye, a cheeky smile was tugging at his lips. Seeing an equally playful grin from Aaron, he knew they were ok.

—

They had continued skiing for a couple of hours more after they’d found Robert in the cabin. Despite their bickering they’d been able to enjoy the rest of the day without having it shadow their afternoon. It had been Adam who’d wanted to give up first, claiming he couldn’t feel his legs anymore. The feeling of being back at the car and finally removing their ski boots had felt better than any spa weekend (Which Aaron and Adam only knew how that felt since the Sugden siblings had treated them to one the previous year). They had stopped at a small supermarket on their way home, mostly to indulge Adam who had been going on about gummy worms for the better part of the day.  
It was pitch black by the time they parked their car at the house, the only thing illuminating the evening was a sliver of the moon and the lights from inside the house; accompanied by faint laughter, notifying them their families were home.  
Adam was the first one to get inside while Aaron and Robert lingered behind, unpacking the car. Aaron was just about to follow his best mate when Robert grabbed his arm, stopping him.  
"I’m really sorry ‘bout before" his head hung low. "I was a bit of a jerk" he admitted, his lips pursed to one side. He even surprised himself of how fast the words fell out of his mouth. There had been a time when he hadn’t even practised the art of apologizing. When he’d avoided it at all cost. When he had thought it was his way that was the right way and sod the rest.  
That was, of course, before Aaron came along. And stired everything up, and challenged him. And saw right through him like no one else ever could. He still didnt know how he did it, he just did. He held all his cards.

"Yeah you were" Aaron said softly, lifting Robert’s head with a finger. "Hey" he tried reassuring him that they were ok.

They stood quiet for a moment, both knowing the conversation wasn’t over. It usually took a while for them both to explain to the other what was wrong so they had both agreed a long time ago to be patient. This time it was Aaron’s turn to wait.

Robert sighed a little as he tried forming the words in his head. Why was this part always so hard? It was one thing saying sorry, but explaining your outbursts was something else. His eyes went down to the ground again, his neck disappeared into his jacket. He kicked at some snow, “I’m…sometimes I don’t…” He stopped again, sighed one more time and finally met Aaron’s face, “There’s a part of me who thinks you’re always gonna wanna live with Adam”.

"Oh come on" Aaron coaxed and even though he tried toning it down, there was a hint of laughter in his voice. He couldn’t help himself.

"Yeah, ok, it’s stupid" Robert muttered. "It’s just that you two are always having so much fun around the house and…"

"Ok let me stop you there" Aaron said, literally holding his hand over Robert’s mouth before he’d continue further. "Yeah we have fun. But honestly, don’t you think he and Vic do my head in too? Like seriously, come on" he said, widening his eyes and nodded his head, looking at Robert as they both knew what they were talking about. He removed his hand and they both laughed quietly in recognition. "Don’t be so bloody daft then. I can’t wait to live alone with you and I promise that you can nag us to death ‘bout it as soon as we get home, but let’s just focus on the wedding and not steal the thunder from mum. Ok?"

"Ok" Robert smiled agreeingly.

"Good" Aaron grabbed his bag and boots. "Now can we get in, ‘cause I’m freezing out here".

Robert slung his arm around his shorter boyfriend’s shoulders, pulling him close. “I can warm you in the shower if you want”.

—

"Come on, just do it"

"Do I have to?" Aaron sulked, looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. "It’s gonna look weird".

"You heard your mother yesterday. Best do as she says, or she’ll probably kick me out" Robert said jokingly, but a part of him suspected he might be right.

"And since when do you care what my mother thinks?" Aaron shot him a glare. He knew his boyfriend couldn’t care less about who liked him and who didn’t, but he also knew that he’d been restraining his opinions when it came to immediate family and friends.

"Well, family peace and all that" Robert said casually, skirting the subject and held up his hands as if waving a white flag. Even to his own surprise, he had the last few months managed to stay in Chas’ good books.

Aaron sighed heavily. “Fine. Fine I’ll do it then.” He held out his hand. “Just give me your stupid razor”.

"You won’t be able to cut that bush with a razor. Where’s your trimmer?"

"At home, didn’t think I would need it, did I?"

"Well just use a scissor to cut away the worst" Robert suggested, letting his fingers try the length of his boyfriend’s beard.

"Then I have to shave the whole thing off!" Aaron realized, half panicking. "She didn’t say anything about that!"

Robert rolled his eyes at the sudden drama queen. “Calm down. I’ll go check if Cain or James brought one”.

"Thanks" Aaron said and worriedly tugged at his beard.

It only took a couple of minutes before Robert came back. “No luck, they had electrical ones but not the trimmer bit” he said, locking the door behind him. “And your mum says you’re not getting out of it” he added with a little laugh.

"He he, real funny" he crinkled his nose, making a grimace at the mockery. "Where’s the scissor then?"

Robert pulled off his t-shirt. “Check my toiletry bag” he nodded towards the small, black leather bag. “And hand me my shampoo” he added while he removed his underwear, trousers and socks in one sweeping movement.

Aaron rummaged through the bag, finding the shampoo first which he handed over without looking away from the bag. The small scissor was soon found at the bottom of the bag.  
"How the heck am I gonna do this with this thing?" he raised his voice as Robert turned the water on, and looked puzzled at the tiny scissor.

"Stop bitchin’ and just get on with it!" came from the shower, which received another annoyed face before Aaron finally caved in and started cutting at the thick hair.

"Hey babe, could you take a look at my car when we get back?"

"Mmhmmm" Aaron answered without paying much attention to the question, he was too concentrated on looking in the mirror.

"Well?"

"What?" Aaron snapped out of it and turned around to the shower.

"Can you look at my car when we get back? And don’t make me repeat it again!" Aaron could be the worst listener sometimes.

"Well, what’s wrong with her now then?" he said, continuing working the scissor.

"Nothing. Just want a check up" The car was about the only thing he’d managed to take with him after the split from Chrissie and he took care of it like a proper mother hen would her child.

"Sure. I’ll look at it" Aaron replied.

"Thanks."

"Are you heading into town Monday?" Aaron’s voice took on a different sound because of the face he was making as he tried cutting at his moustache.

"No, Tuesday, why?"

"Just wondering if you could pick up some panko bread crumbs"

Robert stopped mid-shampooing. “What the hell is panko bread crumbs?”

"You use it when you fry stuff. Mum said it was good. I wanna try it. Don’t think David has it".

"Ok" Robert sounded a tad uncertain. Sometimes the most unexpected things came out of Aaron’s mouth, he never stopped surprising him, even if it only was just about bread crumbs. "I’ll stop by Sainsbury’s then". By Tuesday, he was positive Aaron would have forgotten why he was late home.

"Thanks" He tapped the scissor to the sink, causing clinking noises. "Alright, think I’m done" he said and rinsed the messy sink, washing away all the hair. A few seconds later, he too stripped and opened the shower door. Only to be met by Robert’s shocked expression, "You look like you got fucking mange!"

"Hence these" Aaron held up some shaving cream and a razor, also taken from Robert’s bag. He himself had never been bothered using foam, always opting for the electrical option, anything else was just too time-consuming. But he had to admit, every time he saw Robert shave with a regular razor and his cheeks were covered in white fluff it looked pretty damn sexy.

Robert shifted to make room for them both in the shower. It wasn’t often they shared one anymore, it was too cold and crowded for them to be bothered. On the rare occasions they did it was still nice though. Aaron handed him the razor and gel while he thoroughly washed his hair.

"If you’re gonna hog the water, at least turn the heat up" Robert sighed at Aaron for taking his time with the shampoo. "I’m freezing over here".

"Fine. Let’s switch" They squeezed past each other.

"Aaa" Robert sounded content under the hot water.

"Right, give that here" Aaron took the foam from Robert and squeezed out a good portion in his palm before he spread it on his face. He gave the bottle back and took the razor instead and swiftly started going at it.

Robert looked at him in horror. “You take your time shampooing, but that you’re doing like you have a train to catch!” He put the foam down on the floor. “Give it here” he grabbed the razor from Aaron and started shaving him, a lot slower.

"Don’t cut me" he said and placed his hands at Robert’s waist for support as his head was being pushed around.

"Shut up, I do this more than you" he said, pushing Aaron’s chin up. "At least now I know the real reason why you keep a stubble, you can’t shave for shit". Robert took his time, carefully going up and down Aaron’s jaw, tending to every crook, rinsing the razor every so often. "This is actually pretty fun" he smiled.

"Yeah, you could be a barber full-time" Aaron joked.

"I might just practise on you some more".

"No chance, after tomorrow this is growing right back" he said as Robert pressed his head to the side and worked close to his ear.

"Right, think I’m done".

Aaron ran his hand over his jaw to test his new look. “Feels a lot softer than I remember”.

Robert intentionally dropped the razor to the floor. “Right, my turn to try it” he said and put his nose to Aaron’s jaw. “Smells good”.

"Mm" Aaron agreed, somewhat turned on by the sudden change to Robert’s voice. Even more so, when he started tracing kisses at his jaw, down his neck and along his collarbone. As Robert reached his shoulder they were both hard and Aaron’s brain had turned into a mushy lovesick goo. He grabbed the back of Robert’s head with one hand, fingers twisted in hair, and with the other he cupped his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

For Robert, the kiss felt different than what it used to, well not the eager tongue, that was still the same, but there was no rough stubble to scratch his face. There was just soft skin which he wasn’t used to anymore, that he hadn’t felt since… He quickly and furiously shook away the image, don’t go there, he thought and imagined Aaron’s manly stubble against his cheek instead. That’s what really turned him on, all that soft hair, on his calves, his arms, the happy trail…which his hand was now following until it found what it was searching for.

"Oh fuck" Aaron yelled, drawing out the words as Robert’s nails scratched his skin all the way from his ass and up his entire hard length. Aaron frantically bit down on Robert’s shoulder, preventing himself from being heard throughout the house, and his fingers dug deep into his back. It felt so damn good when he teased him with his nails like that, and especially good when he hadn’t trimmed them in a while. It felt even better when Robert’s fingers captured them both and started stroking up and down. They both had their special skills when it came to sex and they had established a long time ago that Robert’s long digits were particularly good at this. They reached so. so. much.

Robert slowed his pace, teasing them both. “You some sort of sadist, doing that to yourself?” Aaron’s voice cracked, which received a soft laugh and made Robert go even slower. “Fuck sake Rob” Aaron forcefully grabbed Robert’s hand in an attempt to add some speed but Robert quickly caught his wrist and pinned it to the wall. Even though he could, Aaron didn’t fight back. 

"Stop…being…so…damn…eager" he said between kisses and for each word, he gained some speed back. He pressed closer to Aaron, pushed him tight against the wall. Feet, thighs, stomachs and chests so close. He looked down at his hand, seeing Aaron so turned on made him crazy all over and he pushed him to the spot where the water hit the wall.

Caught by surprise, Aaron closed his eyes from the water splashing onto his face. His mouth hung open from the moment Robert’s arm pushed against his throat, cutting off just the right amount of air.

Seeing Aaron’s mouth open like that, water wetting his lips, looking like he was giving head, it was just as much as Robert could take. Aaron’s legs were shaking against his own and it took them only a few seconds more before they both came. Quickly removing his arm from Aaron’s throat, Robert grabbed one of Aaron’s limp arms and put it around his neck, capturing them both in a lazy hug.

Aaron chuckled, “That was good” he said, voice slightly hitched.

"Just never fucking shave again" Robert mumbled into his neck. He didn’t realize just how much he could appreciate hair until it was gone.

—

SATURDAY

Snow was drizzling down ever so gently and the sun was now and then peeking through some clouds. It wasn’t the perfect weather for an outdoor wedding, but still, there was something calm and beautiful over the grey sky.

His mother stood by the window, mug in hand, looking at the landscape and the small flakes settling. Just like the hills outside, she was dressed in white. They were alone in the house, the rest were outside waiting for them, and there was a quiet stillness over them as he asked if she was ready.

Chas whipped around, surprised that Aaron had been watching her. She nodded her response and reached out her hand for him as she put the mug on the window sill.

"You look beautiful mum" His voice was bursting with pride.

Quickly, Chas wiped away a tear. “Oh god, I can’t start already, I’m gonna be blubbin’ all over” A huge smile spread across her face and she pulled Aaron in for a hug. “I love you son”.

"Love you too" he smiled back and received a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh sorry, sorry" Chas pressed her thumb to his cheek, trying to smear the lipstick away.

"Mum!" He examined the smudge with his fingers and gave her a slight eye roll.

"Yeah yeah yeah." She drew a deep breath. "Right. Let’s do this" she said, trying to hide her emotions behind a nervous smile. She took Aaron’s arm as he offered it and together they took the short walk up to the spot she and James had picked out earlier and where the others now stood waiting along with the officiant.

Aaron led her to James and without thinking she gave him a kiss on the other cheek, giving him a matching lip print. “Mum!”

"Oh sorry, here" she started and reached for his face before Aaron stopped her hands and directed them to James instead. The others laughed a little at her fumbling.

Aaron took a step back, joining Robert’s side.

"Love the look, if your mum wasn’t here I would think you were cheating" Robert whispered teasingly, referring to Aaron’s cheeks.

"Oh ha ha" Aaron replied and gave his boyfriend a mischievous glare.

Robert gently smiled and reached down for his hand, lacing their fingers together. As they listened to the officiant talk they moved in closer and closer until their shoulders, and even their lacquered shoes, were pressed together.

Robert, always the one to be dressed in suits, had for the occasion opted for one of his favourites; a navy blue with double pockets on the right side. He’d also helped Aaron buy a new one; a deep burgundy one and to that a crisp white shirt. As much as Aaron hated clothes shopping, Robert loved it - he was on first-name basis with the staff at the store where he bought most of his tailoring. The same place he’d gotten to help Aaron.  
He should have been looking at the happy couple in front of them but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Aaron. “You look really handsome” he said softly.

Aaron bit his lip, trying to prevent a huge grin from spreading across his face, but his eyes gave it away. “So do you”.

Leaving out the words, Robert squeezed his hand a little tighter and brushed his thumb against Aaron’s skin. Hard as it was, he finally teared his eyes away and looked forward again, secretly wishing they would once be the ones standing in the front.

—

Aaron tapped on his glass with the dessert spoon and rose, pushing his chair back. The rest of the table fell silent as he cleared his throat. He met each and one of their eyes before his own fell on his mother. “I’m not that good at these things” he started off with a coy smile and received an encouraging hand of the small of his back from Robert, “but as bridesman, best man or whatever the title was it’s my duty so here goes”. He cleared his throat again as he picked up a little note from his suit pocket which he unfolded and nervously started reading the printed words, “I never really knew my mum as a kid, that’s just the way things were. As a young teenager I didn’t really want to know her, partly because I didn’t think she deserved it. As an adolescent I did everything I could to test her and push her away. She, being the way that she is, of course pushed back. She pushed her way back into my life. Not caring about what I said.” He briefly paused and looked at Chas whos eyes were watering. “We’ve had lots of ups and downs and I’m sure we’ll continue with that seeing as we’re both pretty pig-headed” Robert and James laughed in knowingly unison. “But I also feel that we’ve both come a long way from the people we used to be, we’re calmer, more content…happier. And I suspect it has something to do with the people in our lives. The ones who keeps us grounded and in check, and the ones who challenges us to become more and better than we thought we could be. I am happy you have found that person in your life. James. And I am happy we got another chance together because as an adult, I can now stand here saying that I’m glad to have you in my life, by my side, fighting my corner. I am glad you are you. My mum”. The room was silent as he closed the note again. He could see Moira wiping away a tear. “Also, that James now does the cooking” he added with a smirk which replaced the silence for laughter.

"Come here you" Chas reached out her arms and embraced him tightly. If you had asked her six months ago she probably would have said that she never thought this would happen. A wedding, with her son by her side.

After the dessert was finished and a few more wine bottles opened, the music got turned up and Cain and Moira were doing something that looked like dancing while Chas and James sat snuggled close at the table, wine glasses in front of them. Adam appeared to be sulking as he texted with Victoria and Aaron and Robert were sitting on the couch studying them all.

"I’d better put him out of his misery" Aaron nodded at Adam and went over to his friend.

It didn’t take long before Chas took Aaron’s place on the sofa, leaving her new husband to be dragged into some weird group dance with her brother and his wife. She laughed at them as she sat down next to Robert, closer than she usually would.

Robert looked at her with a raised brow and a tiny smile, trying to hide the awkwardness. “Congrats Chas” he said and held up his glass.

Instead of meeting his glass she stared at him. “I don’t really like you” she said suddenly, voice slurred. It was evident she’d had one too many.

"Well, that is unfortunate" Robert said calmly, tugging at his shirt, clearing his throat a bit while trying to stay collected. He knew he wasn’t on her list of favourites but he hadn’t expected to hear this so out of the blue. And judging from the last few months, he had hoped they had turned a corner. Apparently, he’d been wrong and he felt a sting of hurt within his chest.

Chas kept staring at him with drunken eyes. She slightly shook her head and spoke with a slow voice that was more made up on angry curiosity rather than rage. “Does nothing bother you? Calm, collected, calculating… cold Robert. Are you always like that? Are you always cold? I just said I didn’t like you, didn’t you hear me?” she prodded and challenged.

"No I heard you Chas. And no, I’m not always cold and I think you know that" he answered and took a big slug of his whiskey for strength. He gnawed on his lips before he used a C-word himself.

"Are you cold to Aaron?" she inquired.

"Not that I know of" he answered quickly. Was he?, he thought as doubt started seeping into his mind.

"No, I know you’re not. I told him when we got here that we can all see how besotted you are with him"

"Then why all the questions Chas?" His tone was more annoyed this time. He looked over to the others but no one seemed to notice them.

"Because I want to know why you are like that with the rest of us" She was suddenly sounding sober and the conversation seemed to take another turn than initially.

Robert blinked a few times as a deep frown was forming. Clearly, she and James, and who knew who else, had had discussions about him and that made him feel more than uncomfortable and he could feel his shields shutting more by the second. He sighed. It wasn’t the first time he had heard it about himself, albeit not so bluntly. It wasn’t as much as being cold to them as being reluctant, keeping his emotional distance, because he knew what happened when he got close to people. They got under his skin and they saw bits of him he wasn’t ready to show to just anyone. It was easier just being cold and putting up a front rather than being open and vulnerable. If he kept his emotional distance nothing could hurt him. And it was easier to pretend he didn’t care what anyone thought of him.  
He’d worked hard at being his true self towards Aaron, to let go of the coldness and to open up. In the end it had been the breaking deal for them to even be together. Apart from his parents, he was probably the only one who had seen all of his layers. And as good as it felt, and terrifying, he wasn’t willing to do the same to the rest of the world.  
Yes, he was happy to be up here among people who cared about Aaron and he hoped he could be a part of that in the future as well but showing them more of him was a frightening thought.  
"I got my reasons" he finally said quietly, trying his best not to come across as aloof and proving her right.

"The thing is. What Aaron said in his speech. You clearly make him real happy and I can tell he is. He and I, we usually like the same people but with you…" She paused and with a hand forced him to meet her eyes "Well you’re obviously showing him more of you than you’re willing to show us" she nodded to the rest of them in the room. "And until you do, I don’t think I can fully like you, or trust you, and I really want to for my son’s sake if nothing else" She took a long hard look at him again. "That’s why I asked for your help with the wines. I need to figure you out. I can see that you care for Aaron, but anyone else? I’m not so sure".

"Harsh" His voice sounded hurt but his face remained stoic, only brows were raised in a protective mockery. What Chas didn’t seem to realize was that she was already ripping at his facade, causing one or two bricks to fall and it took all of his strength to hold back. If bricks were to fall, they would fall on his own terms and not because she bullied him to it.

"Well, it’s what I do best" She kept her stare fixated on him, trying to suss him out, trying to understand what went on underneath that perfect front. Trying to see the authenticity she’d only seen glimpses off, mainly when Aaron had been feeling ill. "Right, better get back to my husband" she stood up, legs slightly wobbling. "Think about it ey?"

As she left, Robert downed the last of his whiskey and clenched his jaw tightly as he tried processing her words. What right did she have to even say those things? He’d been thrilled when Chas had asked him to come on this trip with them, feeling as if he was a part of something again. He wanted to be angry with her but all he could feel was hurt and disappointment and that in itself made him feel angry.

He was so caught up in fighting away thoughts of revenge that he didn’t even notice Aaron coming back and sitting down next to him. Not until he was waving his fingers in front of him did he snap out of it.

"Earth to Robert. What the heck did my mum say to you?" He asked concernedly and looked at his distant boyfriend.

Robert turned to him and was met by the complete opposite of what he had just faced; Aaron’s kind eyes, warm smile and understanding look and it made his heart beat again. If they had been alone he would have broken down crying then and there and he knew that Aaron would hold him and rock the pain away as so many times before. But in a room with people who weren’t Aaron, he couldn’t. “She just went on about how much she loves you” he smiled with glassy eyes. It wasn’t really a lie, it was the essence of it all; their love for Aaron.

Aaron looked as he didn’t really believe him but knew Robert well enough to not push it. Instead, he looped both his arms around his waist and pulled him down for a close hug. Robert’s face fell in the nape of his neck and he could have sworn he felt something wet against his skin. “I got you” he whispered into his ear.

—

SUNDAY

Aaron was startled awake by the sound of a vacuum cleaner and his head was instantly banging as he remembered he was still on the sofa from last night. His mouth felt like sandpaper and there was dried saliva in the corner of his mouth which he wiped away with the back of his hand. Propping himself up on one arm wasn’t easy as he was stuck on the sofa with a snoring Robert in front of him. His body was aching from the uncomfortable position he evidently had slept in. He couldn’t believe they hadn’t managed to get back to bed. But after comforting Robert, who had more or less fallen asleep on his lap, he’d had no energy to move them both. He picked a few blond hairs out of his mouth and rubbed his eyes one more time as he gently shook Robert. “Come on, wake up”.  
The sound of the vacuum came closer and after it came Cain. He had to rub his eyes a second time. “What are you doing?”

"What does it look like I’m doing?" he said, turning the noise off. "Cleaning the house of course. Moira’s packing the car. The happy couple is not to be disturbed and Adam’s cleaning downstairs. So wake up sleeping beauty over here and help out so we can get out of here" To Aaron’s discomfort, he turned the vacuum back on and continued his mission.

Aaron leaned over and touched his cheek to Robert’s, giving him a side kiss. “Did you get that?” he whispered. “Better do as he says, don’t want tyrant Cain after us”.

Robert murmured and stirred a bit before blinking his eyes open. He stretched his body, which was way too tall for the sofa before he turned around and captured Aaron in a hug. “Mmhmmm” he said, pretending to go back to sleep.

"Hey! Come on" Aaron tried squirming his way out of his grip but Robert’s heavy thigh held him down.

Robert looked at him with one eye open “Fine, but I’m not cleaning the bogs”.

"Well you never do, so wasn’t expecting it here" Aaron said, feigning annoyance. He loosened his arms and pushed at Robert’s shoulders. "Get up. My head hurts way too much for this".

"Aww my baby" Robert teased and wrapped Aaron back up again, kissing his head affectionately.

"Oh for the…" Aaron started pushing him again and braced himself against the back of the sofa and gave a hard shove that caused Robert to fly off the sofa and land on the floor.

"What the hell!"

Aaron just laughed at him. “Well I did warn you” he teased. “Last one down is on bog duty!” he shouted and ran towards the stairs.

It took Robert about half of a second to chase after him and push himself to the front.

Nearly two hours later the entire house was spotless all thanks to drill sergeant Cain as Aaron and Adam had named him. They were putting their last things in their cars as Cain took a final look around the house, making sure everything was in order and that all doors were locked.

"He’s just scared of nan" Adam laughed.

"I take it you’re riding with us?" Aaron laughed at the joke.

"Do I even have to ask?"

"Uhm, nope" Aaron turned to Robert who was closing the boot. "You ready then?"

"Yeah, uhm, just a sec, ok?"

Aaron looked at him quizzically as he went up to his mother who was standing a few meters away at her car, one foot already inside, ready to go.

"Chas!" Robert called before she would take a seat. She looked at him with surprise and he could feel himself tense up, fisting his hands at his sides and slightly squirming. He took a deep, chest heaving breath. "You really messed with my head you know" he admitted honestly and could feel his knees shaking by the sincerity. He hadn’t managed to get much sleep as their conversation had replayed in his head so many times he’d finally decided for his own sake to do something about it. Now, he had to act on his decision and he was as uncomfortable as he could be. Here goes, he thought to himself and drew another deep breath before reaching his arms out.

If she hadn’t been surrounded by others, she would have thought he was about to strangle her judging by the look on his face. But instead his arms reached out and gave her a, surprisingly warm, hug. “Congrats again and thank you for having me this weekend” He sounded more sincere than she’d ever heard him before. “Yeah, ‘course” she said awkwardly, trying to cover her embarrassment from what she had said to him the previous night.

As he broke the hug, another pause fell upon them before Robert slightly leaned in, “That’s me trying by the way” He kept his voice low. “I mean it” he explained so there wouldn’t be any confusion. He took a step back again, “I’ll see you at home” he said before firing off one of his signature sly smiles; he had to do something to regain his posture.

Chas looked at him with questioning, narrowed eyes and a smile that read that it was a start. “Yes we will” she agreed. And by that she took the driver’s seat.

"What was that about?" Aaron inquired as he got back to the car. Impatiently, Adam had already claimed his seat inside.

"Nothing, just saying thanks" Robert replied with a shrug.

"Uh-huh. Alright" he said, deciding to leave it at that even though he figured it must be connected to last night. Whatever it was, Robert looked a lot happier today. Aaron was just about to open the car door when Robert stopped him. "Just wait" he said and ushered him around.

They leaned back against the car, looking at the house where they had just spent the weekend. “It’s a great house” Robert stated.

"Yeah…" Aaron responded puzzled as he wasn’t sure where all of this was leading.

"One day I want a house just like it" Robert said dreamily and reached for Aaron’s hand. "And I want to spend my time in it with you" he stated firmly.

An excited feeling spread from within and Aaron smiled as he knew this was so much more than just a house, it was a promise of their future.

"But for now, I got some nice flats we could go and have a look at this week" Robert explained.

"What, already? You work quickly" Aaron said surprised.

"No point in waisting time when something good awaits" he smiled and Aaron was looking hopefully at him back.

Their thoughts of future adventures to come were interrupted by a banging on the car window. “Oy, are we going or what? Get a move on will ya!” Adam yelled from inside the car.

Robert shook his head. “I swear to god, it’s like having a teenager sometimes”.

"Yeah yeah, get in dad" Aaron laughed as Robert made his way around to the passenger seat. ”Let’s get away from this cold” he shivered. 

Before opening their doors, they looked affectionately at each other over the roof of the car, simultaneously mouthing the words ‘I love you’.

THE END


End file.
